The way you make me feel
by kittinlive
Summary: Can a girl that has nothing get everythin when she goes new places and meets new people? A/N I know twilight is about vampires but in this book they are all human. LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

Have you ever gone you whole life thinking that you were going to end up alone? To wakeing up one morning and finding that the person you love the most in the world, might feel the same way?


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I have never thought for one minute I would end up boarding a plane to the town of forks, Washington again after 14 years of leaving. My mom Renee, is 34 years old and has long light brown hair, she has green eyes, and has long legs and is the average size of most 34 year old women. My parents divorced when I was 4 and I have lived with my mom since. It has been a rough 3 months living with my mom. She lost her job at Coronation Public School after 5 years of being the art teacher. We can't pay the bills and have no money for food. The only person my mom could think of to help was my dad Charlie. We are so poor that we have to move back to my dad's house, my mom seems excited but me, I am going to miss my friends and now have to start at a new school.

I see Charlie once a year. He is the chief of police in forks and, he has the money to take a plane to California every year and stay at the house for a week. I do miss him some times, but not enough to go live with him. I am going to dread moving in with him, and his dog K.c.

My mom suddenly interrupted what I was thinking " Honey, it's going to be fine. Just think, your going to meet new people, make new friends..." She trailed off at the end as if she was going to add more but thought better of it.

That was actually the part I was dreading the most. I hated meeting new people, I never knew what to say.

" But mom there all going to think I am ugly and weird." I said, feeling sad.

"No Bella, they will think your beautiful." Said my mom. She was always supportive.

The truth was that I looked alot like my mom, I had a perfect nose and perfect teeth, her small waist and long skinny legs, and I had her 38 C boob cup but, I had my dads wavy brown hair and my own chocolate colored brown eyes. Even with all that thought, I have never, ever had a boyfriend. I knew it was silly but I never really thought of my self as being in a relationship before. My friends always said that everyone had a true love, but I never listened.

We were just about to board the plane when I noticed the sad look in my mom's eyes.

" You okay mom?" I asked her, my face filled with concern.

"Yeah," she said " I just...I just have alot on my mind is all." She smiled but I could tell it took alot for her to put it there.

We got on the plane and took our seats. I had the window seat and my mom sat beside me. There were three seats and the person that took the next seat was a fat man with huge glasses and a fanny pack just under where his stomach flowed over his pants. He sat down and smiled at us, he took up the whole seat and more. My mom squished as far as she could next to me because the stench that was coming off of the man was toxic. This was going to be a long flight.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella, Bella, wake up. We have to get off the plane. Were the only ones left. Come on!" Some one was shaking me trying to get me up, but I was just so tired. I slipped my eyes open to find my moms angry face looking down at me. " Jeez Bella. Finlay! Come on you have to move." In the presses of yelling quietly at me so the flight attendant couldn't hear, my mom grabbed my arms and hauled me to my feet. I grabbed all of my things and my mom pulled me from the plane. I got one glance at the flight attendant and she looked thoroughly annoyed. Great, I'm already hated in this hell hole.

As we rounded a corner we saw the escalator. It wasn't filled with many people and at the bottom of the moving staircase I could see me dad. I descended down and my mom followed after me. when we reached the bottom I was attacked by my dad huge hug. He always did this when he saw me.

" Hey, Bella, Renee. I'm so glad your finally here. I've missed you guys." Said charlie as he hugged my mom.

"Hey dad. it's nice to see you." I said looking down and not smiling, followed by my moms " Oh Charlie, thank you so much for letting us come live with you. I just didn't know what to do and I could think of only you for support, seeing as my parents aren't around any more." Renee said awkwardly and also looking down.

" Don't worry about it. I am always so glad to see you. And help you when you need it."

For some reason my mom look cheerful after Charlie said that. Almost like she was hoping that he would be happy to have us around again. I sure wasn't.

We followed my dad out in to the parking lot after we retrieved out bags. Charlie hardly said two words to me, he was to preoccupied with my mom. Hmmm.... I wonder if... No I wouldn't get my hopes up. It would just tear me apart to think that they were getting back together and than have my heart crushed when they didn't.

Charlie ushered us to his car and popped the trunk so we could put our bags in. Charlie got in the car and my mom got in the passenger seat, I sat in the back and turned on my ipod, I put on the song "Rich Girl" by Down With Webster and stared out the window as it started to rain. That's the thing I hated to most about Forks, it had the crappiest weather ever. I kept my eyes open as long as I could but soon I drifted to sleep, the last thing I remember is hearing the words " I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again" form the song " If we ever meet again" by Katy Perry and Timbaland.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke to find myself in a unfamiliar room. I looked around and saw a desk in the left corner of the room with a window above it. on the right side of the room there was a door and a closet. I was on a bed with purple sheets and I saw another window straight in front of me. It scared me a little, waking up not knowing where I was but in a couple of second my mind processed that I was now at Charlie house and this is where I would be for the next.... I didn't even know how long I would be here for.

I looked to my left to see an alarm clock that said 9:27 pm. I groaned and got out of the bed in search of a bathroom. I opened the door and peeked out I saw 4 doors. One I was guessing was Charlies, one my moms and one the bathroom but the forth door was a mystery. I walked out and looked down the small 7 step stairs. I could see the living room from here and a doorway that I was guessing was the kitchen. In the living room was a black leather sofa against the wall a mirror hung above across form that was a large flat screen TV resting on a thin table, to the left a huge widow with a black leather chair and on the opposite side another chair. My mom and charlie were sitting on the couch and talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but yelled down the stairs. "Wheres the bathroom?"

Charlie turned and pointed to my right " It's right there Bella." He turned back to my mom and I headed into the bathroom and did my business. When I came back out I ran into someone with a smack against his chest. I fell right onto my but and a "My god!!" Escaped my mouth. I was guessing it was Charlie considering I fell and my mom wouldn't be able to make me fall. I was about to apologies but got cut off when " Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over. I didn't see you there." I looked up and saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

A man about the same age as me was standing above me reaching his hand towards me as if to help me up, but I barley saw it. All I was looking at was his face. His beautiful golden brown eyes, his perfect lips, teeth and nose and his hair. His hair was a brown red color that shot out in every direction, it looked lke he had just gotoon out of bed but he still looked perfect. I realized I was just sitting there like an idiot so i reached up to grab his helping hand but once again was stoped by his beauty. His chest was bear and I could see that he had a rock hard abbs. I just kept staring when his beautiful voice sang out " Are you okay?"

" Yeah." I blerted quickly and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and I looked at him questionaly.

"Umm... Who are you?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Oh, Uh. I'm Edward?" He made it sound like it was a question.

"And?" I prompted.

"And I --

"Oh,sorry Bella I forgot to tell you. This Is Edward Cullen." Charlie motioned his hand towards Edward while walking up the stairs. "He going to be living with us for a while. His parents and brothers are on vacation and he didn't want to go."

I just stood there looking between Edward and my dad. It seemed silly that he wouldn't go on vacation with his family because I wouldn't mind getting away for a while.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella around the house?" Asked Charlie, looking at Edward.

"Sure, just let me go get a shirt on." Edward walked towards the unknown door that I guessed now, was his bedroom.

I stared after him watching as he left his door opened and pulled on a shirt. I sighed a little, sad that I could no longer see his sexy body. When he walked back out of his room he was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggie grey sweat pants.

He walked down the stairs and I just kept standing there awestruck at how awesome his body was. I was having a moment where I imagined me touching his hard abbs and strong arms....

"Are you coming?" He asked with a worried look on his face. His sexy as...Every thing sexy in the world put together face.

"Yeah." I followed him, almost tripping over my own feet but catching myself at the last second. He lead me into the Kitchen where there was a little island and and a counter on the left side of the wall. On the right was a dark brown pantry and a small wine and beer fridge. On the right side of the island there was a table that would seat four people, that was also dark brown. On the last wall there was a stainless steal fridge and stove. I new knew that my dads house was so modern.

He walked to the left, past the fridge and to another flight of only 7 stairs. Once we got to the bottom I looked around again there was a sofa but this one was light brown and not leather and to the left and right walls there were two big arm chairs, across from the couch was another flat screen TV with a wii situated on the left side.

"Holy, crap. I didn't know my dads house was so nice." I said looking towards Edward.

"I know. It is nice, and its feels so much better now that your here." Edward looked deep into my eyes and I blushed and looked down to my feet. "And you mother of course." He said quietly after wards.

I looked up again and now saw that he was staring at his feet. I was about to saw something, when Charlie yelld down the sairs " Kids, get to bed you have school tommorow."

"WHAT!?!" I yelled running up the stairs. " I thought you wern't going to make me go till next week?" I said flabberghasted.

"Bella tommorow is friday and your just going to be going to get your scedule and to look around the school. Edward is going to show you around so that you don't get lost on monday."

" OH." I said feeling like a jackass. "Wait, what? How am I getting there?"

"I'm going to be driving you." Said a musical voice from behind me.

I was really confused." Do you go to the same school as me?"

"Yep." He sang. I looked at him once more and then went back to my room, unpacked all of my belonings and then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

_Beep, Beep Beep...._I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I untangled my arms from my covers and through my hand to the sleep button. I tried to fall back asleep but, just as I was about to drift off I heard someone slam a door. I got scared so badly that I jumped up and yelled. "HOLY SHIT!!" When my feet touched the ground I jumped back on my bed because the floor was so cold. I stood there for a few moments waiting for my heart beat to slow and then I looked out the window and noticed that it was raining. I loved the rain. I loved dancing in it, the way it washed out all of your bad thoughts and just left your mind so free... I was letting my mind drift and then I remembered that I had to go to school. I looked at the clock and it said that it was 7:45 am. Crap I need to hurry.

When I stepped down from my bed I put my slippers on and headed to go and get a towel from the bathroom. I opened my door and saw no one so I quickly ran into the bathroom and went into the cupboard. I pulled out two towels, one for my hair and the other to dry my body. When I stepped into the shower it felt so go to have the water rush over me and loosen up my muscles.

When I stepped out I quickly wrapped the towel around me to reserve the heat. I opened the door and trying to make it quick ran to my room, only to smack into someone and fell Right on top of them. In the proses of falling, the towel from my hair fell out and landed if front of-- of...Edward. _OH GOD! _I thought to myself. _I am on top of EDWARD!! And he doesn't have a shirt on. OH GOD!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? _I was concentrating so hard on not hyperventilating that I almost forgot that I was only wrapped in a towel. And a small towel at that. The towel just covered my ass and now it only covered me so that I wasn't showing anything but now, my women parts were bare and pressed up against Edward.

I jumped up and ran to my room as fast as I could, without falling, and slammed the door behind me. When I got into my room I took the few steps neccary to my bed and plopped down on it. I was thinking how hot Edward is and how nice and sweet and.... Oh god. I can't do this. He won't like me. I'm just another girl. And, he probably has a girl friend. I got up and dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans a pink pullover holister sweater and black flats. When I was finished my makeup I went down to the kitchen. As I walked down the stairs I smelt the aroma of eggs, cheese and bacon. Yummy.

"MHMH!! Smells good." I said out loud as I walked into the kitchen. I thought it might be my mom that was cooking, but it wasn't it was Edward. He wore a long sleve black v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans, he looked so sexy that I just wanted to go over there and totally just make-out. "Hungry?" He asked. I hesitated, but only for a couple of seconds. " Yeah." I responded. I walked over to a chair at the table and plunked down on it with a sigh. "How do you want your eggs?"

Edward asked. " Um... I'll make them." I said, getting up from the table. "No," Edward said putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back into the chair " I've got it." He smiled at me.

"I usually have to cook for Charlie, seeing as he can't even boil water." He said, snicking away and he cracked two eggs, put them into a bowl with milk and beat them with a fork. He put them into the pan and it made a sizzling sound. He let them cook and then got out some precooked bacon and put it onto a plate and into the microwave. While he was waiting for the bacon he put some toast down. When he was finished he put everything onto a plate and put it in front of me.

"Thank you." I said, not looking up.

" No problem." Edward said sitting down with his own plate of food." So do you think that you will like living in forks?" Asked Edward. " I don't know yet.. I've only been here for like one day and I didnt really see much so far." I smiled at him briefly. " Mabye I can show you around a little after we go to the school?" He looked at me and I saw the faint redness of his cheeks as he blushed. " Yeah, I'd like that." I said and smiled at him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I changed some of the teachers names**

BPOV

As Ewadrd drove down the road the car was completly silent accept fo the engins soft purr and the sound of the tiers on the road. When we reached the school I said nothing, I just looked out the window at the place that I would be going to for the next year... well half year. " Are you okay." Asked a worried looking Edward. " Yeah, Just thinking." I told him.

Edward got out of his car and walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I was totally shocked by this, that my jaw was hanging on the gound. Edwards hand reached up and took hold of my chin and pushed up to close my mouth, he didnt take his hand away though. " I'm sorry, it's just, no one has ever done that for me bofore." I looked in to his wonderful golden brown eyes and he looked back at me. " I would do anything for you." He said sincerly. He moved the hand that was still holding my chin up to cup my cheek. He started to lean into me and I closed my eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face and the first brush of his lips when " OH, Edward. Have you finnaly gotten a girlfriend?" Said a cheerfull voice to my left. I opened my eyes to see a small girl with shor spikey black hair, she was pittet but beautiful.

"No, Alice." Edward murmured. looking down and letting go of me. I looked to him and he looked a little sad. The girl behind me, Alice, walked over to Edward and put her arms around him and put her head on his chest. " It's okay Edward," Alice said " you will find someone soon enough." She spoke softly and then stepped away from him. So Edwarg didnt have a girlfriend?

" Hi, im Alice, Edwards brother Jaspers girlfriend." Alice said smiling at me and holding he hand out. " Hello, im Bella." I shyly took her hand in mine and shook it. " She is Cheif Swan's daughter." Edward said to Alice. Alice looked at me and nodded. " So this is the girl you were talking about?" Alice said while circling me. " She is much pritter that you explained." Afte that comment I looked over at Edward with a confuzed look on my face. " It's nothing." He said.

"Well, Alice. I have to show Bella around the school now. Do you wanna come?" Edward asked her. " Yay, yes of corse." Alice said inthuseasticly. She walked over to Edward and looped arms with him and they started to walk off, I followed silently behind. I could faintly hear them wispering. All I caught was " As your bestfriend.... Do you like her... Take her to..." and then I stoped listening because I thought they were talking about some girl he was going to ask out.

When we reached the door Alice departed with a " Talk to her." Over her sholder. I followed Edward in the door and into the office. The secratary was an old women with graying brown hair. " Hello Miss. Jones. This is Bella, she is starting here next week, im just going to be showing her around the school today. Do you have her class scedule? Edward spoke to Miss. Jones and she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Isabella Swan?" Miss. Jones asked. I nodded and she handed me the paper. "There you go darling." She saud. "Thank you." I replied.

Edward grabbed my elbow and lead me out of the door. I looked at the paper and read:

9:00- GEOGRAPHY - Mr. Alex

10:05- MATH- Mr. Kelly

11:10- ENGLISH- Miss. Andews

12:15-Lunch

1:20-GYM-Coach Clapp

2:25-Spair  
3:30-HOME

Edward was looking over my sholder when he said " Seems as though we have the same scedule." He said. I looked at him and he had a breath taking smile on. I just wanted to toche him, again. But I held back. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths. When I opened my eyes again Edward was looking at me. " shal we get on witht the tour?" He asked. "Yeah." I said walking beside him. He showed me where everthing was but I didnt really see the point. I mean if we have the same sceduld doesnt that mean we will have the same classes together, he could just walk me. But he probaly didnt want to.

When I had seen every inch of the school Edward walked me back to the car. He held open the door and I got in, Blushing. When he got in and turned on the engin, he looked at me. " Do you want to see the town, or have you had enough touring for today?" He asked me. " I think I just want to go home and relax. I said and looked at him. He smiled, again and every time he did I just wanted to crash my lips to his perfec smiel. He drove out of the parking lot and started to drive home.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

When Edward and I reached the house it was raining. Edward grabbed an umbrella from under the seat and was going to put it up when I said " I don't need it, I love the rain." His face was surprised but also happy. " I love the rain too." Edward said well he put the umbrella back under the seat. When I stepped out I was immediately soaked. Edward walked around the car to meet me and I notice that he was also soaked.

I started to walk towards the door and Edward followed me. I was about to step on the porch when I realized that I had forgotten my bag in the car. I turned around and I, once again, slammed into Edward. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. " I forgot my bag." I said to him as I started to walk towards the car. He followed me again and when I shut the car door he was standing so close to me that I flinched back. "Can I kiss you?" He asked in a whisper. I nodded slightly. He put his hands on either side of me and leaned his body into me so that I was squished up against the door of the car. My heart was racing so fast I could feel it in my chest. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, as I did the same. I once again only felt the first brush of his lips when _BEEPPPPPP! _Edward jumped back from me and we both saw the car that passed us while whoever it was honked. I could faintly see that a boy with blond hair was laughing.

" Jeez, that Mike Newton is always messing things up." Edward said with clenched teeth. I pushed away from the car and started to walk into the house. When I opened the door I turned on the lights, a form was running towards me and I gave a small _shriek!_ as Edward came infront of me as big black fur ball approached us. It jumped onto Edward and started liking his face. I soon realized that it was a dog. " Hi, K.C. I missed you today." Edward was saying as he pet K.C. K.C left him to come to me. He was absolutely the cutest dog I had EVER seen. He had a long snout and his ears curled up at the top and went out straight. He was skinny and was as tall as me when he was on two legs. He came over to me and bumped his snout against my hand, a motion for me to pet him. " Hey, baby. Oh, your so cute." I said as I bent down to his level and looked him in the eye. " Can I have some kisses?" I asked him. He reacted by licking me all over the face. " Ohhhh, your a good boys." I said to him, talking to him like he was a baby.

I loved dogs. Well labs. Not the small yappy kind. They were okay, but I perfured the big dogs. I stood and realized I was all wet. And so was Edward. " Were soaked." I said laughing. " I'm gonna go to my room and change into PJ's. You might want to do the same." I said as I walked away. when I got to my room I was really cold. I decided that I might as well go and take a shower. I brought clothes with me this time so I would be sure not to bump into anyone when I was naked. *cough, Edward, cough* I walked from my room to the bathroom, I paused because the door was closed. I just thought that they closed it because they thought that the dog would go into the bathroom. I opened they door and I almost fainted from what I saw.

Edward was standing bucked naked. He was glorious. I looked from his shocked face all the way down his body. He had a body any one would die for. He looked like he was the almighty king of sexy. His chest was hairless, witch was nice because I don't like harry people, and his abs... ugh... I just wanted to touch them. I kept going down his body and I was almost at the place that I wanted to see most when he grabbed his shirt off the counter to covered himself. I moved back to his face witch was a mix of happy, surprised, and embarrassed. But sexy, always sexy. "Ummm...?" Edward said with a shy smile. " Y-you can shower first if you'd like." Edward started to collect his things but I stoped him with a " No, it's okay. I can wait." I looked at him and I just stood there until he looked down to his feet, then I remembered that I was suppose to be gone. " Oh, right, sorry. I'll-I'll just be in my room." I said and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

_OH. MY. GOD._ I thought to myself as I sat on my bed. He is so hot. I couldn't help but dream that I was making out with him. I just wanted him so much... _knock, knock. _I looked up and saw Edward standing in my door way. " The shower is free." He said. "Thanks." I got up and walked to where he was standing. "I'm really sorry that I walked in while you... um... when..." I couldn't finish the sentence so after I stuttered for what seemed like hours, but was actually seconds Edward said "Naked?" " Yeah" I didn't look up while he spoke so he lifted my chin to meet his gaze. I looked into his beautiful eyes and I was lost.

_**LEMONS, ALERT,ALERT, LEMONS**_

I barely heard the " It's fine." that escaped his lips. I leaned in close to him and he held my chin firmly. When our lips touched I couldn't hold in my moan. I reached up my hands and i let them tease the the skin on the back of his neck. I felt his hands go from hips to my boobs. He slid them up so he had one in each hand. I moaned again, and he moaned seconds after. The sound of his moan had me going crazy. I grabbed his right hand with mine and slid it down and under my thin shirt. His hands were so soft on my skin that I once again moaned. This sent Edward over the edge and he slid his hand down to cup by ass and pull me up so that I had my legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed me against the wall.

I felt Edwards tongue against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and our tongues tangled. His hand went to my boobs again but he went under my shirt and over my thin bra. He rubbed his thumbs against the sensitive spot. _YES! _I moaned again and I felt Edward get hard through my pants. I pulled my hand from around his neck and around to undo my bra. When it unhooked I felt Edward pull my shirt off and bra off at the same time. He looked me in the eyes and then he pulled us both away from the wall and walked over to my bed. He set me down gently and moved so he was straddling my waist.

Our eyes met once more and then he slipped his head down and I felt him kiss each of my breasts. He started sucking on my left and massaging my right. _Oh,God!_ I moaned and he kept going and going until I pulled my legs from under him and pulled them up to wrap around his waist. I pushed against him and he rolled so that I was now on top of him. I latched my lips with his again and started to grind into his already hard penis. Mhhm! Was all Edward could say against my mouth. I left his mouth and went down his body. laying kisses on ever inch. I was teasing him and once I got down to the sensitive spot I kissed over his jeans. I moved my hand up and undid his jean button. _Bell-_ He started to moan when _ding dong_ the door bell would make it the third time that day we had been interrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I rushed out of my bed and off of Edward so quickly that I almost fell over. I looked in the mirror once and then ran to the shower yell whispering to Edward " Go get the door I'm getting in the shower." And I left with only an angry glance from him.

I ran to the bathroom and took of the rest of my clothes and through them in the hamper. When I set the water at the right temperature and got in, it felt refreshing having the water flow down my body. As I pour the shampoo onto my hand and then into my hair I was thinking about Edwards lips on mine and the way that he had made me feel, he was so sensitive but so urgent about feeling my body and bringing me pleasure.

As I washed the shampoo out of my hair feeling it run down my body I imagined it was Edwards fingers running along my skin and I let out a soft moan. After I had rinsed the conditioner out of my hair I turned the shower off and wrapped the large white towel around my chest and ran the brush through my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom door and came face to face with the one and the only Alice Brandon. She wore a huge smile on her face and and I couldn't help but notice that she was slightly jumping op and down on the spot. " Bella!" She exclaimed as I looked her in the eye.

"Alice." I said looking into her eyes as I wore a confused expression. "W-what are you doing in my house?" I asked still confused. "Well," Alice started to explain "I'm here to ask you something and if you say yes that we will get you..." She trailed off " Well if you say yes I will tell you the next part." She finished with a grin and then she took my arm being mindful that I had a towel on and pulled me to my room.

She sat me down on my bed and then walked to the door and shut it. When she turned around she looked me straight in the eye and asked me " Do you have anything planed for tonight?" I replied "No." I saw her lips twitch up in the start of a smile. "Why?" I asked curiously.

" Well, Edward," My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. " Hasn't been on a date in like," She made a move to count her fingers " Forever." She exclaimed, lifting her hand into the air. " So what I am trying to tell you is, Edward told me he really likes you and I want him to be happy."

"And?'' I pressed.

"And... Will you go on a date with him?" She asked. I looked at her and I was about to say yes when Edward burst through the door and said " Bella, you don't have to, Alice is just"

"No," I interrupted him " I want to." As soon as the words left my mouth Alice started screaming and jumping up and down. I looked to Edward and he was looking at Alice with a grin on his face that would have knocked me off of my feet if I wasn't already standing.

Alice ran towards the door and pushed Edward through it saying " Out, out, out. I have to get Bella ready for your date." And then she proceeded to slam the door in his face. I laughed at her and then she ran to me and then back to the door swinging it open to a still shocked Edwards face. She almost smashed into him but stoped just in time. She looked at him in the eye and said " Go get all the stuff from my car." He was about to protest when Alice said " Don't give me any of that. I just got you a date. So go." I started to giggle and Edward looked over Alice's head and glared at me. I halted my giggling and tried to hold back my my smile.

Alice glared at Edward but he was still looking at me. She put her hand in front of his face and and snapped he fingers, getting his attention. " Hey, get going. Now." He looked down at her and the walked towards the stairs grumbling "Your so mean, Alice." As I heard the door open and close I burst out in laughter. That was the funniest think I had ever seen. I was laughing so had that I fell on the floor and I clutched my towel to my chest so It wouldn't fall off.

Alice just stood over me and joined into the laughing. When Edward returned both Alice and I were Clutching our stomach's laughing uncontrollably. Edward entered the room glared at Alice put her things down and then walked to his room.

When we were finally finished laughing Alice has me sit on my desk chair and started to pull a brush through my hair. "So, do you like Edward?" She asked as she walked over to her things and pulling out a hair drier. " Yeah, I like him." I thought about telling her how much and then decide that she was someone I could trust. " I mean I know you have a boyfriend and stuff but have you notice how HOT he is?" I asked. Alice looked at me and then shrugged." He is nice looking but I have jasper and you know how when you love someone you can see that ather people are attractive but jasper is just... wow." she sighed.

While I sat in the chair and Alice made my hair into small curls and clipped the right side back into a hot pink hair clip and also applied some makeup to my eyes and cheeks she asked me various question's. Where I was born, What I wanted to be, what I like and disliked etc.

I was really starting to like Alice, she told me that her and her brother Emmett use to live in Chicago with there parents but when there parents died in a car crash the moved to forks them moved in with there grandmother. Two years later her grandmother had a stroke and passed as well. Now Alice and Emmett live in there grandmothers house alone but Emmett is now 22 and has a job as a bouncer in the only club in forks.

When Alice was done with my hair and makeup she walked to my closet and looked into it and her expression was a cross of surprise and disgust. she looked back to my and then she went to the pile of her things on the floor. She pulled out a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt and a black short sleeved half sweater that had a button just under the bust, along with a pair of skinny jeans and silver ballet flats.

She looked at me again and then headed to my dresser, she opened my underwear drawer and shuffled through it and once again had the look of disgust and surprise on her face she looked through it again and then pulled out a white bra and a black thong.

She sent me to the bathroom to change and when I returned and looked in the mirror I had to admit that I looked pretty good. When I stepped away from the mirror Alice yelled out the door " Edward, you have ten minutes to be ready and have your ass siting on the couch." I laughed at her and then she turned to me and began to look over me to see that everything was in place. After her inventory she looked out my door and then turned back to me, smiled and said " Let's go."

I walked to the door and started to decent the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I saw Edward and my face lit up.


End file.
